Fate With Dreams
by PaperClipBrigade
Summary: Wendy is psychologicaly unstable. Can a certain person make her stable again? No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN PETER PAN. IF I DID, WENDY AND PETER WOULD HAVE BEEN OLDER AND IN LOVE!**

You people may know the other version of Peter Pan and how he stays in Neverland as Wendy grows old and has a daughter with another man. I personally don't like how it ends because

Wendy and Peter seem so perfect for each other! You may also know that Peter marries Wendy's daughter. I just want to change the stupid and very wrong ending because I'm a romantic

at heart. There, I said it. In MY version, Wendy is a seventeen year-old, John is fifteen, and Michael is thirteen. Peter Pan is now an seventeen year-old, like Wendy. Hope you like it and wish

me the best of luck! **Reminder: I'm just a 13 year-old, so please be merciful in judging me! Warning!: It's a ****bit tragic!! **

--

Chapter 1

Wendy Darling was just about to fall into a peaceful dream near the windowsill, when her mother knocked on her door lightly. "Wendy, are you still awake?" Wendy quickly ran to her bed

and closed her eyes just before her mother opened the door and peeked in. "Oh." Mrs. Darling soon came over and sat on the bed, gazing at her 17 year-old daughter. Since the night they

saw the flying ship, Wendy has acted strangely. No longer was she a child, but now a young woman who would occasionally have her child-like moments. Sometimes Mrs. Darling would look

up from what she was doing and see Wendy looking longingly out the window for the boy who stole her heart and her first kiss. That was when Mrs. Darling would tell Wendy to do an

errand for her. That was also when Wendy would ask her why. Mrs. Darling would then carefully state that she needed to do something instead of looking for Peter Pan. Wendy would look

at her with sad eyes and slowly do the errand. After the years, Wendy simply forgot about Peter Pan, but still went to the windowsill to try to catch the fleeting memory of what she forgot.

Her brothers soon followed suit and they also forgot Peter Pan. Whenever they looked at their sister's face, they would see a sadness that would put them close to tears, but it would soon

be masked in happiness. They all knew that something was very wrong with Wendy. When questioned, she would truthfully say that she forgot why she was so sad. No one seemed to

remember the infamous Peter Pan, and it bothered them that even they couldn't find the cause of Wendy's sadness. It irked them deeply that the once sunny Wendy become a tad

reclusive. On the eve of her mother and father's anniversary, she was told that the family would be moving to America. Soon, all the teary goodbyes from their former friends and family were

behind them as the flew to their new home in a small town in the state of Georgia. They told the children that England was very uneventful, but it was a lame excuse. Their main reason was

their concern for Wendy. Wendy was no longer the warm, bubbly girl that the family used to know. In her place was an antisocial, cold girl that hardly ever talked. She almost resembled a

crystal figurine; in other words, lost in time. She still maintained her duties, her smile, her place, her health, and her beauty; but underneath it all, she was cold. Not uncaring, just eerily cold.

It was like a numbing haze of cold swept Wendy Darling from her body. It frightened the family terribly. It lead all of them; including Wendy, to question what had **really** happened that cool

summer day. "What happened to you Wendy?" Her mother whispered to a fully awake, but feigning sleep, Wendy. Once Mrs. Darling exited the room, Wendy began to stand up and cross

the room to the cold windowsill. Unlike England, Wendy could see the stars shine brightly like gems. The largest jewel in the sky was the moon with it's pale, yet innocent glow. Yet, there

was something in the waxing black sky that took Wendy's attention away from the moon and stars. It was a certain star that, if looked at the right angle, would change colors. Wendy was

astounded at the fairly faint star. As she stared into it's abyss of light she could faintly see the island she once knew and remembered for an instant. Then, the memory would slip away until

the next night. Wendy always felt like she forgot something of great importance to her, but she never found out what it was. She had been to hundreds of psychologists and neither one of

them could figure out what was wrong with her. In the end, they would always come to the conclusion that, she, Wendy "is a living statue, destined to be incomplete until she finds what

she has lost". Every one of them concluded that she was disturbingly cold, just not uncaring. Neither one of them wanted to tell the Darling family that Wendy's behavior could lead to death,

but simply sent notices out to the surrounding psychologists to keep an eye out for the youngest female in the family. The tedious visits to the psychologists always left Wendy tired and

more numbed even more and she simply went up to her room, close her eyes, and sleep. Once she was in deep sleep, she would go back to her eleven year-old state of mind to ease the

pain of her seventeen year-old mind that psychologists always seem to injure. Guiding her to her pain was a mysterious boy that she had forgotten. It was always he that helped her with

the mental cuts and bruises left.

He was comforting, yet frightening at the same time and his words spoken to her would petrify her. _Don't you remember me?… Don't you remember, Wendy? _

A slight shiver would run up her spine and she would hear his exact words being repeated over and over again.

--

Don't worry, it gets better the next chapter, but I may not be able to update soon because my parents had the most "brilliant" idea of making my go to N.Y. (not that there's anything

wrong with N.Y., it's just I had plans and now their ruined!) **MY ****PARENTS SUCK!**

PLEASE give me some ideas for the next chapter. It helps A LOT for me to know what most people want.


	2. Sorry

Sorry the story won't be continuing because of writers block. Sorry to all those people who wanted it to

continue but sadly this was only a one shot. Just keep in mind that I will be writing new stories.

-Midel Skooler


End file.
